Little Bear
by DilHowlter.Phan
Summary: What if Dan and phil got married and wanted a child. What if they go to an orphanage and discover the third part of their family. Summary sucks but the book is still good. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Dan and Phil walked into the quiet room. They've been searching for a child of there own for a while now. Going from orphanage to orphanage hoping to find a child to call their own. They had gotten married a year ago but had just recently announced it to the public. As expected people went crazy. But back to now.

"Hello I am Mrs. Barren. How may I help you?" Asked the tall lady as she sat at her desk.

"We are looking for a child" Started Dan.

"That isn't older then seven" Continued phil.

"I child that looks kinda like the two of us"

" Anything else?" She asked.

"Nope I think that's it." Said phil looking at Dan for confirmation. Dan gave a nod.

"Alright then let me go look. Make yourselves comfortable." And as Mrs. Barren walked out of the room she kicked over a stack of papers revealing a little girl trying to stack them. "Ops, my bad." Then she walked out of the room.

Dan and phil quickly went over to help the girl re-stack the pile. The little girl had long dark brown hair and cream colored skin. But also green eyes and a splash of little freckles across her nose.

"Hello I'm Dan and this is Phil. What Is your name?" Dan gently asked the little girl.

"Winifred." Said the little girl as she picked up one of the stacks of paper and went to the filing cabinets in the corner."Thank you for helping me." She spoke in a soft English accent that sounded a lot like Dan's and Winnie the pooh mixed together.

"Are you an orphan here?" Asked phil.

"Yes, I am. But Mrs. Barren never lets anyone adopt me as she likes me to do most the work here." Poor little Winifred had never known any different and continued on with her work as the two men questioned her.

"How old are you?" Asked Dan.

"7." Replied Winifred.

Phil looked at Dan. A silent message was passed between the two and when Phil looked back at Winifred he and Dan had made a decision. " Winifred how would you like it if we adopted you?"

"I would love it so very much." Said little Winifred and she was so filled with happiness you could see her eyes brighten up, but then it was gone. "Mrs. Barren would never allow it." She said and she went back to putting the stacks of paper away.

"We will find a way." Said Dan and was rewarded with a hug from little Winifred who was so small she couldn't fit her arms around him.

"Oh get her through the law." Said Winifred who was getting very excited. "She has multiple charges with the law. Not only is she in debt but she has been abusing me so you could get her arrested for 20 years with that alone." By now she had made herself a seat in Phil's lap.

Dan was just about to ask the little girl how she knew this much about law when Mrs. Barren walked in the room.

"Mrs Barren I would like to adopt this child right here" He said gesturing to Winifred.

"You can't. I won't allow it." Said Mrs Barren trying to hold her ground.

"Then I guess I will have to take you to court for disobeying the law by abusing a child. I would think 20 to life." Dan said standing up. Even though the lady was tall she was not even close to Dan who was 6 foot 3.

"But you can't." Said the lady in one final attempt to keep her worker.

"Where are her papers?" Phil said getting just a bit impatient with the head of the orphanage.

"They should be right here somewhere" Said Mrs Barren as she scurried to the filing cabinet. Winifred got up and went to the filing cabinet on the opposite side of the room and picked up a small file with the name Winifred printed on the side of it, she placed it on the table and went back to Dan and phil. "Oh yes there it is." Said Mrs. Barren as she took out the papers and handed the two of them a pen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan and Phil led the happy Winifred outside and into the taxi they had paid for. She was looking all around trying to absorb everything while it was there. Winifred hadn't gone outside since she had came to the orphanage three years ago. She had almost forgotten the way trees move in the wind and the delicate balance of nature that fascinated the young girl.

"Come on Winifred." Said phil who was already in the car. She climbed in and dan shortly followed. Phil leaned forward and said something to the driver and he nodded as the car eased out of its position. Then phil closed the little glass door that connected the front and back seat.

"So Winifred..." Dan started "hmm it would be much easier to just call you Winnie. Is that all right?" He smiled at her quick nod and continued. "So Winnie, are you ready to see our home?"

If the smile that covered little Winnie's face wasn't enough the her answer definitely was. " I have never been more ready in my life. I just can't believe I am out of there I thought I would never get out."

"Well now that you have broken free from your prison, can you please tell us why you are so smart?" Phil said putting a little pout face on trying to get the answer out of the little girl.

"I will tell you tomorrow." And both men could tell what she was trying to do, but before either of them could say anything the car stopped and they where in front of the house.

As the three of them walked into the building and up all the stairs there was silence. But not a sad silence. Dan and phil could feel the excitement that radiated of Winnie as the stepped into the apartment.

The little girl stepped forward in awe that this was the house she got to live in. So In shock she was that she didn't realize as Dan and Phil approached the little girl.

"Welcome home." They said together and Winnie turned and gave Dan and Phil, her new parents, a giant hug.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Winnie went to bed in a white room with white furniture. Dan and Phil had moved into a new house a long while ago. But they hadn't told the public about the third room. They had gotten it hoping that one day they could have a child. So after Dan and Phil kissed Winnie good night they went into their own room and slept.

The next morning Winnie was the first to wake up, out of habit, and made her way to the kitchen. After exploring that room she started to cook. Every morning at the orphanage Winnie would wake up and make breakfast and well, old habits die hard. She started making pancakes. She made only six and when Winnie placed the plate on the table Dan and Phil Emerged from their bedroom.

"Holy shit." Dan said.

"Dan!" Phil said playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Did you make these?" Dan asked Winnie. He wasn't expecting the aroma of pancakes when Phil woke him up but now that he really saw them he was surprised.

"Yes I did." Winnie was proud of the fact she was able to surprise her two new dads.

"Well thank you." Phil said. He had already grabbed three plates and placed them on the table, but now he was reaching for one of the large pancakes Winnie had made.

Dan and Winnie both sat down in front of the plates Phil had set out for them. "Yeah thanks." Dan said grabbing a pancake too. But perhaps the strangest thing to happen was the fact that Winnie, who had worked hard on the pancakes, didn't grab a single one. She only sat and watched as her two dads devoured the food.

At first thought Dan and Phil both figured that she had already eaten but Dan noticed the hungry look she had on her face. Dan picked a pancakes up and placed it on her plate. "You can eat to you know." He said and Winnie started to happily eat her pancake.

After breakfast was eaten and plates in the dish washer the three of them decided to go to out and buy Winnie some stuff, not only because she had no clothes but what she came in, the two adults wanted to pamper the little girl as much as they could. So they all made their way outside and into a cab that was waiting for them.

Once they made it into London they started exploring multiple shops. First they went and got Winnie some clothes to wear. Surprisingly little Winnie's Choice of clothes was stuff Phil would wear; a zany t-shirt, plaid. But she got a mixture of ripped and not ripped black jeans. After that they went into a store with gaming stuff. That was more for Dan and Phil to pick out a game to play for their channel Dan and Phil games, but Winnie found a few thing she would enjoy like some posters and even a couple of video games. And just so that dan and phil could pamper the girl more they bought Winnie her own computer and gaming system.

The happy crew went home ready to unpack the things they had gotten for Winnie. Surprisingly Winnie set up the computer and gaming system while Dan and Phil unpacked the clothes and hung up the posters. This only happened when Phil realized he didn't know what he was doing and Winnie took over.

After they were done the room was no longer bare but actually alive with color, and the three were so hungry they ordered a pizza instead of making anything themselves.

"You know." Winnie started. She had been in deep thought for a while now and Dan and Phil had no idea what she was thinking about. "it will be complicated to have two dads."

"What do you mean?" Phil said unsure of where this was going.

"Well I have to call you different names or else it will be confusing right?"

"Well I guess so." Said Dan.

"So I am gonna call one of you daddy," she said pointing to Dan. "and you papa." She said pointing to Phil. "And it even matches the first letter of your names." Dan and Phil laughed at that and they became Daddy and Papa to no-one but their precious Winnie.

Dan jumped "Fuck." He said at the door bell and Phil and Winnie laughed even harder as Dan went and got the pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a happy day for the world but to understand why we will have to start at the beginning.

Winnie woke up early. Today it was 6 a.m. But what she discovered was strange. Out in the hallway was her Daddy lying, facedown, in the hallway, asleep. Winnie didn't understand this but being the child she was, Winnie got a blanket from her room and placed it on top of Dan, then Continued to the kitchen.

"Shit" Dan woke up warm. He remembered falling asleep in the middle of the hallway last night because of an existential crisis, but he hadn't meant to. Now he was still in the hallway but on top of him was one of Winnie's blankets. He smiled. He got up put the blanket back and then went downstairs to Winnie.

"Hello morning child." Said Dan teasingly as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello daddy." Said Winnie as she turned and gave her daddy a hug. She was pouring a bowl of cereal for herself and after giving her Daddy hug she got him a bowl and pushed cereal towards him. "Was there a reason that you were laying facedown in the hallway?"

"Yes, I was having an existential crisis." Dan was thankful when Winnie didn't ask what it was. She just continued to pour the milk for her cereal and then handed it to her Dad.

"Why did you start without me?" Said Phil when he came in five minutes later. Winnie and Dan and been talking about multiple things from existential crisis to video games.

"Sorry." Said Winnie a she giggled at her Papa. She grabbed another bowl and her Daddy passed the cereal and grabbed the milk.

'"This almost makes up for it." Said Phil as he sat down.

After breakfast the three of them went into the other room to watch tv and, in Dans case, browse the internet.

"We should introduce you in our video today." Phil said.

"No!" Winnie said before her daddy could even open his mouth.

"Why not?" Asked Dan. He was confused, why wouldn't Winnie want to be on a video.

"Because.." Winnie was wheezing now "the...camera... it... it.." Winnie reached to the computer on Dans lap, her hands visibly shaking, and typed 'ophthalmophobia.' Then she got up and walked a vacant look in her eyes.

Winnie was gone before the page loaded. Phil was about to go after her when Dan stopped him and started reading, "Scopophobia, scoptophobia, or ophthalmophobia is an anxiety disorder characterized by a morbid fear of being seen or stared at by others. Scopophobia can also be associated with a pathological fear of drawing attention to oneself." Dan read."Individuals with scopophobia generally exhibit symptoms in social situations when attention is brought upon them like public speaking. Several other triggers exist to cause social anxiety. Some examples include: Being introduced to new people, being teased and/or criticized, embarrassing easily, and even answering a cell phone call in public. Often scopophobia will result in symptoms common with other anxiety disorders. The symptoms of scopophobia include an irrational feelings of panic, feelings of terror, feelings of dread, rapid heartbeat, shortness of breath, nausea, dry mouth, trembling, anxiety and avoidance. Other symptoms related to scopophobia may be hyperventilation, muscle tension, dizziness, uncontrollable shaking or trembling, excessive eye watering and redness of the eyes."

This time they both got up and went on a search for Winnie. They looked first in her room, nothing. Then in the kitchen, nothing. They found nothing and were really freaking out when they found little Winnie. On the top shelf in the little laundry room, curled in a fatal position rocking back and forth.

"Winnie." Said Dan. When the two walked into the room. Winnie looked down from her shelf.

"Hello." She said and both men looked up at her. Her eyes where red from crying she was shaking and she looked afraid.

"We are sorry, we didn't know." Said Phil. He hoisted himself on top of the dryer and Dan did the same thing. Winnie started to climb down to her parents and clung to them tears rolling down her face. "We won't put you on camera, we promise."

"It's okay." Said Winnie She had finally stopped crying and wasn't shaking anymore. "I try to keep it to myself, you can mention me if you want, but no name and no photo."

"We promise."

That night the internet blew up. Everyone was watching the new video "We have a daughter" by Dan and Phil


	5. Chapter 5

The next day there was a lot going on for the family.

Surprisingly this morning Winnie didn't wake up at 6 or 7 a.m. She woke up at 10:00 to the sounds of her parents in the other room.

"Phil, we have to tell her." Dan was saying "She is a part of our family now."

"But I don't want her to freak out like she did yesterday." Winnie looked down, ashamed, from her spot by the door. "I can't go through that again it terrified me!"

"If we don't tell her she will freak out even more when he shows up." Dan said. There was footsteps. "I know it's hard. It is for me too. But this is what's best."

"I guess your right." Winnie was ashamed of herself she shouldn't have said anything about her phobia. She looked over to the computer on the desk in her room. It was a laptop but Winnie just kept it there. She walked over and stuck a game in the slot.

Dan and Phil were brought out of there browsing position by a loud yell. They rushed up to the Winnie's room were the sound had come from and found Winnie fuming at the screen. She was playing some game she had got and the level kept twisting making it impossible.

Dan started to laugh and so did Phil. Soon all three of them were laughing over Winnie's rage.

"Winnie we have something to tell you." They had gone downstairs and were again on the couch watching Tv and Dan, of course, was in his browsing position. Winnie had looked up at this. Was this what they were arguing about? "Well so when we adopted you we named someone your godfather..."

"But why would anything happen to you?" Once again Dan was surprised by his daughters smartness.

"Its just incase." Phil said. "But anyway he is coming over for dinner to meet you." Winnie was a bit scared by this.

"Do you know him?" Winnie asked her Dads she was starting to get scared.

"Yes he is a good friend." Said Dan. This seemed to calm Winnie down.

"Alright then." Winnie said and she leaned into her papa and they continued to watch their show.

Later, at like 5 p.m. Winnie started making dinner. Dan and Phil knew she could make pancakes and that was it. So you can imagine how amazed they were when she started to make dinner for everyone. The mysterious Godfather hadn't come yet. Winnie was making spaghetti and had just put it on the table when Dan walked in.

"Wow. You made this?" He asked.

"Well yeah daddy." Winnie said blushing. "I am going to play the computer until he gets here." And with that Winnie went to her room.

The doorbell rang a while later. There were words of greeting an then a knock on a door. "He is here." Dan said and when he left the room Winnie followed.

Tyler looked around the corner and saw a little girl with long dark brown eyes and cream colored skin. But also green eyes and a splash of little freckles across her nose. She was tall with long legs and looked just like her two adoptive parents.

"Hello." Winnie said. "My name is Winnie."

"I am Tyler Oakley." He started. "Wait is your name really Winnie?"

"Yeah why?" Said Winnie looking up. She had a smile on her face.

"Well I remember hearing about some cartoon about A bear named Winnie."

"Well what that supposed to mean." Winnie said putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly.

"It means your a bear, and that what I am going to call you till the end of time." And true to his word Tyler really does call Winnie bear, to the point where he forgets her name.

That night was amazing. Winnie was so happy around Tyler. They played games and laughed with each other and even played a prank on Phil. Dan and Phil couldn't help laughing at the two of them. All four of them even played Mario Kart and Winnie, even though it was her first time playing, won every time. After Tyler left Winnie and her Dads sat and watched a movie.

"What did you think of the movie, Winnie." Phil asked. No answer. He looked down. Winnie had fallen asleep leaning on him.

Dan picked her up. "Shit, she is light."

"Dan!"

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Dan and phil did a live stream on YouTube. There were to many questions to answer individually and really most of them were the same. Winnie had connected the Dan and Phil's computers to her own and she was sending them the questions and watching the stream herself so she could monitor things.

When they began they started with the most asked question.

"Can we see your daughter?' Well no. She has something.. what was the name of it again." He looked at Phil and he obviously didn't know.

"Scoptaphopia." Winnie said from behind the camera. She was trying to be helpful. She didn't want her new dad's to take her back because of her problems.

"Yeah that." Dan said going on.

"Are you really going on tour?' Yes we are." Phil was talking now. " We are going everywhere including the U.S. Canada and Australia. It's called Interactive Introverts."

"Is your daughter coming on tour with you?' Yes she is but she isn't coming on stage with us." Dan said.

"But due to all of you guys fan-girling over our daughter she will be signing things." Phil continued. "What does your daughter look like?' Um.."

"She looks like a mixture of us and it's kinda funny because she was adopted." Dan answered. He looked at the screen again. "Can you please please please PLEASE, tell us her name?"

"No." Phil said pointing at the camera in a funny way. "But her name starts with a w."

"Well that's all lads" Dan said.

"Click on Dan's face to follow him, my face to follow me or click in this general area" Phil said waving his hands around. "To follow Dan and Phil games."

Winnie ended the stream and turned of the camera. She blinked a few times, mumbled something that shouldn't be repeated then left and went into Dan and Phil's room. She looked around for a second when Phil came up behind her.

"Whacha looking for?" He asked Winnie as she looked around.

"Found them." She said as she started to walk out with Phil's glasses. Phil followed her to the bathroom where Winnie leaned real close to the mirror and popped something right out of her eye. Contact lenses. Very dirty ones. She then put on the glasses and turned around to see Phil watching.

"I didn't know you wore glasses" Phil said.

"I don't. I wear contact lenses." She said to her Papa. These where the moments she seemed very grown up but really she was just a seven year old that turned eight in July. (A.N. right now in the book it is august.)

"Can you see okay out of those glasses?" Phil asked. He was really blind so the glasses were very high prescription.

"Almost. I still can't see definite features. Never have the contacts are just a bit of a lower prescription than these." Then when they got into the den Winnie went turned on the Tv and sat next to her Daddy, who was surprised to see her in glasses.

"Phil..?" He started

"She's apparently been wearing contact lenses this whole time." Said Phil as he came and sat next to Winnie. "I am going to get an eye appointment for her." He said as he got onto his phone and started.

"Wow. If we haven't noticed this whole time..."

"No you guys are perfect. It's my fault I'm just used to keeping it to myself." Winnie was about as determined as a seven year old can be about this. She even had a little face, that was actually really cute, but it showed how determined she was about it.

The next day Winnie got her own pair of glasses although she still does steal Phil's because she likes that they are his. But that's later in her story.

Along with the glasses Dan and Phil took great pleasure in getting Winnie school stuff as she would be starting that year. She was starting in a school within walking distance, so she probably would walk.

Once they got home Dan and Phil made a gaming video while Winnie ordered Chinese food for the three. She smiled as she heard Dan yelling through the wall.

The doorbell rang. Winnie went down the 46 stairs down to the ground level to get the food. She paid the guy and went back up.

Winnie's cheeks were red when she entered the house again. No more shouts from the gaming room meant Dan and Phil were down with their video. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her Papa, and her Daddy.

"Is that dinner?" Asked Phil, he looked hungry. And sure enough when everyone started eating Phil was the first to finish.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the first day of school and Winnie was very calm about it. She got breakfast and got ready in the time it took Dan and Phil both to get up. She was standing by the door loyally as she had made a promise the night before to wait for them.

Dan and phil stepped forward and gave their daughter a hug.

"Have a fun time in Hell." Dan said waving goodbye as their daughter walked down the pavement.

"Dan!" He said slapping his husbands shoulder playfully as they both waved goodbye.

Winnie got to school and was happy, she got through to lunch and was happy. Then it started to go downhill. At lunch a huge probably kid two grades up snatched little Winnie's lunch and wouldn't give it back.

Winnie walked up to the kid. "Why do you have to eat my lunch when you've got your own?" Winnie said, with her five year old innocence, coming close to the bully. The kid stood up and quick as could be punched her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. He hurled insults at her till lunch was over, and for the rest of the day Winnie was sad.

Winnie got home late, so late that Dan and Phil started to worry. The kid from earlier had pulled her aside and had beat her up, physically, for about an hour. But when she walked into the house she put a fake smile on her face and acted happy. That night she cried so softly you couldn't hear her from right outside the door.

The next day was the same as the first. The bully beat her up after school and took her lunch. But today Winnie had taken a small plastic knife from the cafeteria. She rolled up her pant leg and made 14 cuts on her leg. One for each insult the bully had said to her. Then she put the knife away and walked away putting the same fake smile on, for her Dads.

This continued on for a while. By now Winnie had been eating less and less and the scratches went up her legs and onto her arms now.

Then one day Winnie hadn't eaten breakfast and she was walking out when Dan said "You won't need that jacket." He said and he pulled it off to see the scratches.

Dan and phil were both quite for a moment, just looking at the scars that went up my arm. "Who?" Dan said. He was a bit angry bit really just afraid of what he thought was happening.

"Me." Winnie said looking down. She pulled out the plastic knife. She saw a silent tear go down Dan's face.

"Why?"

"People at school." It was very obvious now. Winnie was depressed and they hadn't been smart enough to realize it.

Dan hugged the little girl and she broke down. Phil joined in the hug. To be honest he didn't understand depression. This was Dan's knowledge. And Phil knew all he could do now was support Winnie.

"It.. it started the first day." Winnie said. "A bully would beat me up after school and... and take my lunch."

"It's okay Winnie, we understand." Winnie nodded and went up to her room changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt then she came back down.

Winnie's Dads were in the kitchen. She pulled up her pant legs to reveal the scars on her legs.

Dan looked up and down her. "How many are there?"

"65." Winnie replied.

Dan sighed and pushed a plate towards Winnie. "Eat." The plate had a crumpet on it and Winnie carefully reached out and grabbed one.

"I know it's hard at first" Dan said. " But it gets better and you always have me and your papa to help you through it."

Winnie looked up at Dan, her Daddy, "I.. I love you." And she gave her Daddy a hug that lasted a long while and for that moment she was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Winnie was sitting at the desk in her room reading a giant text book when there was a Knock at the front door. Winnie had stopped going to school and was now teaching herself. Winnie was smart already but now that she could teach herself there was no limit to what she could learn.

Meanwhile at the door Dan was talking to a slightly wet police officer. It must have been raining. "Can I help you sir?" He said.

"Yes I need to remove a child by the name of Winifred Davis from the premises." Dan flinched. He hadn't realized they hadn't changed her last name. He would have to do that soon.

"But she is being home-schooled. We already notified the school you being here is all just a mistake." Dan said but before he could close the door the officer put his foot in the door.

"Then I will just simply have to test her IQ to make sure she is on the right track." The officer said and pushed past Dan into the house.

"Winnie will you come here for a second." Dan called to his Daughter. Winnie was soon in the room and when she saw the officer was confused. She hadn't done anything.

"Hello I am going to give you a little quiz okay?" The officer had knelt down to Winnie's hight. "Try to answer all the questions okay. Can you do that for me?" Winnie Nodded and sat at the Dining room table, the red chair, and started to take the test.

"How long will this take?" Dan asked.

"An two hours at least. The brightest minds take only an hour. I believe a 7 year old could take two or three." The officer replied.

"Okay I am going to get my Husband then." Dan walked into their room and got Phil. 'they are testing Winnie." He said and the two went out again to the officer.

One Hour had passed. Winnie was passing time now. She had finished 15 minutes ago and had just starting to check her work. "I am finished." She said and the police officer picked up the paper and started to check the answers with an answer key.

"This is impossible. Did you guess on these?" The police officer was confused. "You must have this time I am reading the questions to you no multiple choice." And the police officer started to read every question and the little girl gave full answers, even without multiple choice. "What are you teaching her?" The officer asked Dan and Phil.

"We don't. She teaches herself by going to the library a few times a week." Phil says.

"Her IQ level is very high. Its up there with world inventors." On second the officer was confused the next he was determined. He grabbed Winnie's arm and was dragging her out. But before Dan or Phil could say anything Winnie did.

"Do you have a warrant to be here?" Winnie asked the officer. He was at a loss for words. "Does the chief of police know your here, because to my knowledge an officer is forbidden to do anything without the Cheif's permission unless an emergency. Do you consider dragging a girl away from her family a dire emergency Sir?"

"Well no..."

"Then without a warrant and without permission from your superior I have to ask you to leave." The police was stunned. But Winnie was right. So he slowly turned and left the building. Winnie turned. "Was that right Daddy?" She knew he went to law school for a while.

"Yeah all of it." and Winnie's parent were never more proud of her. Then Dan turned to Phil. "Did you know that we never changed her last name?" He whispered to Phil.

"No." Phil whispered back.

"Winnie?" Dan said. "Would you like it if we changed your last name?"

"Yes I really would. Howlter. Just like you guys." Winnie said and she had such a grin on her face one could almost forget the bully from a few weeks before.

So with that the three of them traveled out into the rain to the health department to Change Winnie's name.


	9. Chapter 9

"So like this?" Winnie started playing a little tune. Dan was teaching her piano and she was learning fast.

"Yeah, just like that." Dan said. Winnie was doing great at the piano.

"Alright thats all we can do today." Dan said. It became harder to teach Winnie with the little time they had. When Dan and Phil weren't planning their tour they were doing things with Winnie and making videos. "Now I need to write the piano part of a song for the tour." And dan started playing chords and trying to string them together.

Winnie stood and left. She checked in on Phil. He was filming a video so she quietly closed the door and went to her room. " _A song for the show. Well its called interactive Introverts."_ Winnie was deep in thought about the song that instead of sitting in her room she laid face up in the middle of the hallway moving her fingers. " _What if it had a dis track. Papa's."_ Winnie continued to think until Dan and phil both came out and saw Winnie lying on the floor.

"Winnie?" Phil asked. "Are you okay?"

"Is it because we had to write the song?" Dan asked.

"The song!" Winnie jumped up and rushed to the piano. She started to write out everything. Dan and phil were confused but watched as she put it together. She pushed the piece of paper to them. It was a complete song even with some bars for some sort of rap.

"What's the rap for." Phil asked pointing to the lines.

"That a diss track. Daddy did one. So its your turn. I put Ideas on the paper."

"Preform it." Dan said handing me the paper. "What does it sound like?" Winnie had written down the notes but still played it.

"I won't do the rap. Thats a work in progress."

She started:

"Once upon a time

there was a boy called Dan

With brown emo hair

and a strange brown tan

he spent a lot of time

on the internet alone

then on youtube he found a

place to call home

"A magical word

filled with skateboarding cats

bloggers film makers and some

big headed twats

Dan enjoyed this wold

all alone

until he met a black haired emo

called amazing phil

"This guy was pretty weird

but also pretty rad

he talked about his life and he

wore a lot of plaid

Dan wanted to join in

but he couldn't make the clips

So he asked 'hey buddy can I have

some editing tips'

"The futures unclear

But I know this

Your as important to us

as we are to you

we didn't know we'd get this far

but now we're on stage and

here we are

" Cause we're two interactive introvert

Interactive introverts

Interactive introverts

We don't care

if it hurts or not

we just want to give the people what they want

Cause were too interactive introvert

"Hey you know its funny we've been friends for so long

and we haven't fallen out yet

Well theres plenty to argue about phil

Your houseplant all die

You don't go outside

your vision is blurry

you are a furry

Were starting to fight which means that this is to long

I guess we might not make it to the end of this song

"Cause were two

interactive introverts

Interactive introvert

Thanks for watching and all of the memes

it been terrible

for our self esteem"

Winnie turned to her two dads

"Then you just do the chorus again." Winnie said.

Dan sat down next to her "Can you show me what you played on the piano?"

Winnie started to play the piano part of the song, while Phil looked at the rap parts she had come up with. "Wow this is good." Phil said still reading.

"Thanks." Winnie said blushing slightly. She still wasn't used to being praised.

"We will have to tell the people who wrote it." Dan said poking Winnie.

"Fine." She said letting out her small laugh.

Winnie left the room to dan and phil working out the notes and the rest of the song. She had never took the chance of singing in front of people before and Dan and Phil absolutely loved her singing voice. Winnie made it to the kitchen and started to look through the takeout menu drawer. She found the one she was looking for and went back to Dan and Phil. On the way she folded the menu up and when she got to the door she threw a paper airplane menu in.

A moment later in the kitchen Dan and phil came in and helped little Winifred order.

That night Winnie made a big decision and told Dan and Phil while they were watching the TV.


	10. Authors Note

Dear readers. If you are reading this then you must have liked the book enough to get this far. So thanks for reading. I really hope you like it and feel free to send me ideas for the story. Anyway thanks for reading please please please please follow my story. It would mean a lot.

comment follow and send me your ideas.


	11. Chapter 10

The next day was exciting. Winnie woke up and made pancakes for breakfast. 6 like usual. Then she took her share and went into the Lounge.

Winnie was watching her show when Phil came in, with his own plate of pancakes. "What are we Watching" He asked.

"Some anime show that popped up. I think its called Shokugeki no Soma." Winnie said.

"Aw I miss Japan." Phil said sadly. "We have to take you there one day.

"You did not go to Japan." Winnie protested.

"Did so. Ask dan?"

"Daddy would agree to anything you said." Winnie said.

"Why is that?"

"Your married."

"We really did go!" Phil said.

"Prove it!"

Phil got his phone off the table and found the picture of them in Japan. It just happened to be the one of Phil by the Sakura tree.

"Sakura trees grow in other places."

"Where?"

"What is going on in here?" Dan said walking into the Lounge. He sat down with the last two pancakes on his plate.

"Winnie doesn't believe we went to Japan." Phil said.

Dan pointed to the book shelf "It says it in our book."

"Fine I believe you." Winnie said crossing her arms and crinkling her nose at her Dads.

"Can we go out today?" Winnie asked after a while of watching the anime.

"Yeah we should people have been begging us to do another Day in the life." Dan said.

"Alright Winnie you can film." Phil added and he got up and got the camera.

Winnie stood up and pointed the Camera at the two of the sitting on the couch. "Action." She said in a joking way.

"Hello and welcome to a day in the life video." Phil started.

"What are we doing today Phil?"

"We are going to Forbidden planets and Orcs Nest to look for some things and we will probably go to Moomins."

"Alright that sounds good."

"Lets go On our adventure."

"Wait Phil your forgetting something. Your not dressed."

"Fine."

Winnie paused the footage. "Alright Im getting dressed." Winnie Walked out of the room and went to hers. She changed into a blue plaid shirt with ripped black jeans and her black converse shoes. Then she walked out and was ready to go. The day was gonna be fun.

Winnie filmed the whole day and like she thought was a fun day. She even got to get a few things from the stores.

When they returned home there was only one thing left to do.

They announced Winnie's decision.

"We have big news." Dan said towards the end of the video.

"Yes it is now official that anyone who buys V.I.P. tickets For the Amazing tour Is not on Fire, will now get to see our daughter as well. Just please no pictures of her." Phil said.

"Yes people so go and buy the tickets if you want to." The Video ended.


	12. Chapter 11

Halfway through the video though this happened;

"So here we are at Orc's Nest, we are looking for a board game called Chocobo's Crystal hunt." Phil said.

"Oh thats the game we played at Pj's house right?" Dan asked turning to his husband.

"Yeah so hopefully we will find it here."

The two men walked into the store with little Winnie behind them. They continued to walk around London to the different stores. At one point Winnie paused the footage. She was in front of a Hair stylist shop. She looked at her parents.

"Dads can I get my hair cut?" Winnie said to them.

"Sure!" Phil said.

"What... umm.. okay." Dan said. He was hesitant about it but if she wanted to he would let her. So Winnie and her two Dads walked into the shop.

"May I help you?" Asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes can we get our daughters hair cut?" Phil Asked.

"Of course." The woman said. "Follow me." She led the trio into the back of the shop. There were rows of chairs with people sitting in them and the stylist standing behind them. There was one empty chair at the end of the room. The lady led them to the end of the room and sat Winnie at the only empty chair. Then she left.

"So how short are you getting it?" Dan asked.

"You will see." Winnie said. Then a Tall woman walked into the room. She was wearing a black apron with scissors and combs and spray bottles.

"Honey's I am gonna have to ask you two ta leave." The woman said to Dan and Phil looking them up and down. "It's just a bit to crowded." So Winnie's dads left the room.

"Hello." Winnie said optimistically.

"Hi sweetie my names Tanya, What are you getting done today?" Tanya said."

"Well did you see my two dads hair?" Winnie asked.

"Why yes I did. Would you like something like those two styles?"

"Yes please, thank you." Tanya started to wet Winnie's hair with the spray bottle and comb it out.

Winnie and Tanya didn't talk to much but as Tanya snipped away at Winnie's hair the style came into place. It really was like her parents but more like Phil's. It was buzzed on the side with hair at the very top like dans but her hair was folded over like Phil's making a very pretty hair style, and when Tanya was done Winnie hopped done from the chair and made her way to her Dads.

"Dads!" Winnie bounced out and into the front room and when they saw her hair they were surprised.

"Wow Winnie it looks great." Phil said smiling, Dan was still shocked.

"Daddy do you not like it?" Winnie asked.

"No Winnie it looks great." Dan said snapping out of his little daze and smiling at his beautiful daughter.


	13. Authors Note 2

Hello my readers, I hope you are enjoying. If you are reading this then you might want to go back as I have made a few changes. To be specific, her age. I realized that my OC being five doesn't make sense. So she is now older. Thank you for reading this far, love you all.


	14. Chapter 12

The first show of the tour was in America. Ohio to be specific. That morning all three of them were double checking there bags, they were gonna be gone for around two months after all.

"Winnie are you ready?" Dan said walking into the room. He had his bags in hand. Winnie was in her room putting her laptop into her carry-on. She then zipped it up and grabbed her suitcase. Dan and phil had said they could only have a suitcase and a carry-on each. Winnie had happily agreed excited to go traveling.

"Yeah I'm ready." Winnie said. She was an expert packer apparently. She had gotten all her clothes and other stuff she needed and put it in the suit case taken up about three quarters of the room. The rest of the room in her suitcase and carry-on was either filled with the stuff her parents needed to bring or things to pass the time on airplanes and the tour bus.

"Good the car is down stairs. Come on, Papa's waiting." Dan said as Winnie grabbed her suitcase and followed him out the door and down the stairs. The three were extremely excited for the tour, for the last week they had been buzzing around this house excited. Winnie was the only one of the three that was nervous. After all she was the only one who hadn't gone on tour before. But most everyone remembers Dan and Phil's 2015 tour.

The car drove them to the airport. Dan and Phil chatting quietly over Winnie's head. Winnie was zoned out when something brought her out,

"Winnie are you okay?" Phil said looking down at her worriedly. They had just asked her a question and she hadn't seemed to hear them.

"Yeah,why?" Winnie asked

"We just asked you a question and you didn't answer." Phil replied.

"Oh sorry. What was the question?"

"Are you ready for the tour?" Dan asked his question again.

"Oh yeah I got everything I need and I am ready to actually meet people." Winnie said moving a strand of her, now short, hair.

A while later the three of them reached the airport. They got out and Phil paid the driver while Winnie and Dan grabbed the bags from the driver. Dan and Winnie walked behind with Phil walking in the front. They boarded the plane as the should and shortly after they took of.

Winnie had never been on a plane before. So as they took off she was surprised by the pressure she felt. Her breathing had shortened and she reached for her Daddy's hand. Dan was surprised when he felt little Winnie's hand slip into his but even more surprised when she squeezed his hand so hard it hurt. Then the pressure stopped Winnie took a deep breath and let go of her Daddy's hand. She hadn't realized she was squeezing so hard until she saw her daddy shaking his hand out.

Ten hours later the plane landed in America. It was strange to change time zones but either way exciting to be somewhere new. Winnie was walking off the plane with her Dads. To get out of the airport they would be going out back were there tour bus would already be waiting for them. So the three of them made there way to the tour bus. Inside there was the Kitchen of sorts. with a little booth a couch and two TV's. In the back there was one bedroom that Dan and Phil would share and there was 4 bunks that Winnie could chose from. There was lots of storage and a bathroom. The three put there stuff down and explored the little Bus.

"Hello there. My name is Johnny." Said the Driver was he came in."I hope you like it. I am your driver and I was wondering if you were ready to get started?" Johnny asked politely.

"Yeah go ahead. I'm Phil." Phil said putting out his hand to the Driver.

"Hi my name is Dan." Dan said also putting out his hand.

"My name's Winnie." Little Winnie put out her hand and when the driver shook it and gave her such a big smile you could see her relax. You see the thing with Scopophobia is that that that person is always scared to meet new people. So when Winnie knew she could trust Johnny the driver she relaxed.

"Alrighty then I will get driving." and Johnny walked out of the bus and shortly after they started moving.

"Well Winnie what bunk do you want to set up on?" Dan asked. He had perched on the top one on the right.

"The one across from where your sitting." Winnie replied and started taking her pillow and blanket from her carry-on.

"What do you thinks for dinner?" Phil asked.

"Pizza." Winnie said.

"Why do you say that?" Dan asked.

"You really think I didn't look at the map before coming here." Winnie said pulling out her laptop and handing it to her Papa. She already had the map up. "There are a few Pizza places right by were we will stop for the night. Unless you want Japanese food. Then we would drive thirty minutes to get it." Winnie was right.

Sure enough at dinner time Johnny came in asking if Pizza was good for dinner. After Winnie wrote down the order for Johnny he went an got it, bringing it back for them to eat. Since the table was small the tree decided to eat while sitting on the couches and watching some of Dan's old Winnie the Pooh VHS.

"It seems like all of the characters have mental disorders" Winnie said halfway through the VHS. "Winnie the Pooh has Impulsivity And Obsessive Fixation, Piglet has Social injury's, Owl has dyslexia, Rabbit has OCD, Christopher Robin has schizophrenia, Kanga has Social anxiety and Eeyore has depression." Winnie said all of this while still watching the show and when it was over Dan and Phil agreed.

When Winnie went to bed that night she was happy and happily she slept in her little bunk.


	15. Chapter 13

Today was the day of the first show. The bus has been moving since early in the morning which meant Winnie has been up since early in the morning. She just couldn't sleep when the bus was moving. So she got up and got some cereal. By the time she had finished dan and Phil had emerged from the back bedroom.

"Good morning Winnie." Dan yawned as he grabbed a bowl.

"morning." Phil said still half asleep.

Winnie watched as they ate waiting for them to wake up. "Are you guys excited for the show later?" She asked once she was sure her Dad's were awake. She had been waiting to ask more about the show but she had been told to wait because it was a surprise.

"Yeah, are you ready to see the people with V.I.P tickets?" Phil replied.

"Yeah. I am really looking forward to it." The truth was that Winnie was a bit freaked out. She wasn't used to seeing so many people but she thought that to get over her fear she had to face it.

The bus stopped a while later It was had passed noon and Winnie thought they must have made it to the Theatre. The show was at Connor Palace. Just then Johnny walked in.

" We have made it at the theatre." He said and then walked right back out. He was probably going to his bed up front to sleep some.

"Okay Winnie lets go in. We have to get ready." Dan said and the three stepped off of the bus and made there was to the building trying to be as quit as possible.

The time was 4 o'clock and they had an hour before V.I.P members would show up. The three of them went into a back room where there were a ton of props. The three looked around.

"Oh hey look its the Dil head." Dan said walking over to a big head and putting it over his own.

"Oh geez thats scary." Phil said as him and Winnie walked up to Dan. Dan started walking toward the two of them.

"Run." Winnie said grabbing her Papa's hand and dodging her Daddy. She stepped behind a rack. If she was right Dan would walk right into the...

"Oww, alright I'm okay." Dan said taking the Dil head off and placing it on the table where he had found it. "Oh look at the time." He said they had like 10 minutes until the V.I.P's would arrive.

The three of them walked out of the room and across the building. They stood at the little station were they would be meeting with their fans. There was a little backdrop behind them which meant that you couldn't see the three of them until it was your turn. A lady walked around the back drop and said that people were arriving and that she would start sending people back soon.

A few minutes later someone walked back holding a camera. She seemed so happy when she came over.

"Hello." Phil said.

"Hi." Dan said in his articulate voice.

"My name's Winnie." Winnie said.

"Wow." She said. She had a light and sweet voice. "Can I get a picture with you guys first?" She said. Winnie took the girls Camera and took a few pictures of the girl and Winnie's parents. Luckily the girl knew not to take pictures of Winnie. But she did get the three of them to sign something for her. Winnie had decided on what she would do for the signing on the plane ride. it was a 'W' with shapes and forms around it to make it look like the face of a cartoon bear.

Soon after Dan and Phil gave the girl a small bag and another person walked up. This happened with every person there, until 8 o'clock when the show started. Dan and phil went out onto the stage to start the show. Every one was sitting in there seats ready for the show to start.

The crowd was roaring at the end of the show. Winnie in the back was slightly freaking out. She wasn't used to all the noise. So when Dan and Phil left the stage after their show the went right to Winnie and gave her a hug, Winnie knew that her parents were perfect.


End file.
